Cooking Disaster Love
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Sakura plans a meal for Naruto when he comes back from a mission, only a long boring night on call at the hospital tires her out. NaruSaku oneshot


**I do not own Naruto okay? This is for the NaruSaku contest on the SakuNaru club. I hope you like it and remember to tell me what you think. Well, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Sakura looked at the calendar in the Konoha hospital. It was soon approaching the weekend and she was going to make dinner for Naruto as he stayed for the weekend. They were getting rather serious about their relationship with each other. Sakura had planned to make dinner Friday night as part of their weekend together. Only major issue was Sakura couldn't cook too well.

"Paging Haruno Sakura, your presence is requested in the ER." A voice came over the public announcement system.

"Oh!" Sakura said as she ran to the ER where she was needed. There upon the gurney was a poisoned patient waiting for her. Sakura began to look over the patient, with a stern, concentrated look on her face. Poisoned casualties had become one of her specialties since she became a medical ninja. Looking over the patient, she saw a small kunai wound on his left arm and judging from the wound and the symptoms the patient was expressing that this wound was the point of entry for the poison. She then looked at the patient's chart and began to prepare an antidote to the poison for him.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been finishing up a mission in Suna. He had been away from Sakura for a week on this mission and was really beginning to miss seeing her and her beautiful face. She had promised him a fancy dinner, even though he insisted something simple would do. He would have loved just eating Ichiraku ramen with her, but she had insisted on doing something herself and something fancy on top of that and when she had her mind set on something, she was not about to be swayed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, thank you for your help to Suna on this mission. Lady Tsunade was right to recommend you." Garra said to Naruto shaking his hand.

"Thank you Garra." Naruto said as they shook hands.

"You are very welcome." Garra said. "Give Sakura my regards."

"I will. Good-bye!" Naruto said as he waved himself off on the road to Konoha.

After tending to the poisoned patient and learning he was stabilized, Sakura returned home and began to look through cookbooks she borrowed off her mother to get some ideas of what to cook for Naruto. It had to be something delicious that he would love. She opened to a recipe for fish coated in a miso sauce and she knew she could make that with some challenge to her, but not too hard. "This is perfect!" She said as she wrote down all the ingredients she needed to get from the market. She wanted to show Naruto how handy she could be around the house and with cooking. She was going to disprove the notion that her cooking skills were not that great. "I know ramen is his favorite food but that is too easy, he had better love this miso fish." She said as she headed to the market to buy the stuff she needed.

Once she returned from the market, she put the fish and miso ingredients in the fridge. Naruto was heading back from Suna, meaning it wasn't until Friday she was going to see him again. _At least I am ready for him when he comes back; I want him to just love everything. _Sakura thought as she reread the recipe again. _No way am I going to mess this up for him._ Sakura thought. On the day before Naruto was to come home again, a knock was heard at the door. Sakura opened it to find Shizune standing at the door. "Lady Tsunade needs you to help out with a late shift tonight."

_Damn. I hope I get back before too late. Lady Tsunade can make me be there very late on nights like this_ Sakura thought. "Oh, Okay," Sakura said as she grabbed her medical bag and headed down to the hospital. Knowing Tsunade was a bear on tardiness, she ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said as she arrived at the hospital.

"Mi lady!" Sakura said standing at attention. "What is it you needed me for?"

Tsunade sighed. "I need you and Shizune to attend to the hospital today. I have a meeting I need to attend to. I'm sorry but you will be on call until then."

_Damn_ Sakura thought but knowing her duty saluted "Can do." _I hope we finish up in enough time so I can be there for Naruto._ Sakura thought.

She hated having hospital duty at this time of year. If there wasn't something going on like the chunin exams, there were few major life threatening injuries. Most were just training injuries like sprains, strains, broken bones or shuriken and kunai training accidents. Those did tend to get monotonous when she had to stay awake for a long time. However, she knew she had to stay alert until Tsunade relieved her of her duties.

"Paging Haruno Sakura" Shizune's voice said over the announcement speakers. "You are needed in Emergency room number three."

"My work is never done." Sakura said as she rushed to help a patient who came in with a broken leg.

"Which bone is it?" Sakura said looking at Shizune.

"The fibula and it is a compound fracture." Shizune said as she placed her hand on the young genin. "It's okay Miyuki; Sakura-Chan is pretty good at setting bones."

"Good." Miyuki moaned.

After splinting and casting the broken leg, Sakura headed back to the office and lounge to wait for her call to go home. Normally she could take being on call for long periods of time, but with her plans with Naruto fast approaching, she was getting rather antsy. _Come on Lady Tsunade, when are you going to let me off duty?_ Sakura thought as she sighed looking up at the clock. She took a quick sip of tea to help her stay focused for her duties. One never knew when an emergency would turn up. A ring was heard, meaning Sakura's lunch of chicken fried rice was done. As she began to sit down to lunch, the familiar footsteps of Tsuande's shoes headed in.

"Sakura, you are relieved of duty." Tsunade smiled. "But when you make dinner for Naruto tonight, you don't have to be so fancy. That boy eats nothing but ramen and says it tastes better when you eat it with him."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said as she took a piece of chicken to her mouth. "But I do not want something so simple on this date. I really want to wow him."

"Okay, whatever you say," Tsunade said with a slight smile. "Once you finish your lunch, you can head back home."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she picked up the pace she was eating.

After throwing away the bowl she had her fried rice in, she headed home to cook dinner. Naruto said he would be back in Konoha and at her house by five o'clock that evening, so she needed to have everything ready. It was about one o'clock that afternoon, so she knew what needed to be done. Once Sakura got home, she cut up the vegetables and fish for the dinner. However, as much as she tried to fight it, a long night at the Konoha Hospital was taking its toll on her. Keeping awake to make sure she didn't burn the fish was making her even more tired. Looking at the clock, she could tell that it was soon time to make the miso sauce. _I left the bag with the miso sauce mix in the living room._ Sakura then turned and headed to the living room, to the bag she had left on the chair in the living room. _The sauce doesn't seem to take too long_…Sakura thought as she read the instructions on the back of the package. She sat down reading the instructions, her eyes felt heavy and she began to fall asleep. Little did she realize, she left the fish on the burner. Soon, after a little while of neglect, the fish began to burn. The fish then began to smoke. The smoke wafted into the living room, waking Sakura up.

"The fish!" Sakura yelled as she sprung awake and ran into the kitchen. Opening a window, she fanned the smoke out of the kitchen. "It is ruined!" Sakura yelled as she threw the fish in the garbage. All I have time for is this instant ramen!" She said as she pulled them out of the cupboard and boiled the water to cook the ramen. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Sakura-Chan! I'm here!" Naruto said.

Sakura opened the door, looking rather despondent. "Sorry Naruto, I burned the dinner,"

"That's okay. I still love you Sakura-chan." Naruto said kissing her.

"I missed you. Although, all I have for dinner is some instant ramen I cooked up." Sakura said "I'm sorry."

"What for? You know I love ramen." Naruto said.

"I promised you a fancy home cooked meal though." Sakura sighed. "I burned it and ruined it by falling asleep after a long shift at the hospital!"

"That's okay." Naruto said. "I love ramen with you! You know that!"

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled kissing him on the cheek as they sat down for a dinner of ramen. "I gave you the pork broth ramen."

"My favorite! I love you too Sakura-chan. You know me so well." Naruto said as he sat down and slurped the ramen.

"I wouldn't have this any other way." Sakura said as she ate her ramen, looking at the man she loved and was there for her through it all.

**How was that? I am working on my Invader Zim fics, but this was due soon, so I had to finish it now. Remember to read, well you just did and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


End file.
